The present invention relates to pressing irons having a soleplate fixed to a heating body and provided with steam outlet holes, and relates more particularly to a steam iron having a soleplate presenting a particular arrangement of the steam outlet, or delivery, holes, or nozzles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,642,922 discloses a pressing iron having a soleplate and a removable sheet attached to the base of the soleplate. The sheet is furnished with a plurality of steam outlet holes of small diameter distributed uniformly over its surface. The soleplate has a plurality of ribs that come in contact with the sheet, between the steam outlet holes. The ribs act to rigidify the sheet. The spaces between the ribs define steam distribution channels. Such a soleplate with a sheet having a very large number of steam outlet holes presents the advantage of permitting a uniform and homogeneous diffusion of the steam over the fabric being ironed, thus assuring a good impregnation of the fabric with moisture to produce an optimized ironing result.
However, the heating body of such a pressing iron presents the drawback of having a number of pins that are complex and costly to produce. In addition, the steam distribution channels that are disposed between the pins have small cross sections and can be rapidly blocked by mineral deposits.